


Homecoming

by castella626



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Gen, Other Characters Are Mentioned, i hope i wrote the relationship tag correctly, very mild swearing, wendla and thea are best friends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castella626/pseuds/castella626
Summary: Wendla and Thea catch up with each other during homecoming season.





	Homecoming

Wendla’s hands turned pink from clutching the snow stained railing as she trudged up the stairs, the soles of her boots squeaking as they sank into each step. Every huff produced short, foggy breaths, leaving her to wonder if fall had really just started.

Each month, Wendla took her favorite backpack, two flaky confections, and three buses to meet with Thea at the downtown marketplace. They grew up together from church sanctioned pre-K until the end of middle school, when Thea’s family had moved so their children could attend a prestigious, uptown school they thought to be highly beneficial in the long run. The two girls promised to text each other every day, and devised a plan to meet on every first Saturday at the quiet benches adjacent to the line of stores with triangular rooftops. So far, they've been diligent in keeping this promise; however, daily texts soon became almost just as frequent as their meetings.

“Wendla!”

Wendla tried to keep her smile from becoming too obvious, and right when she turned around, Thea was hooking her arms around Wendla’s rubbery, floral backpack.

Thea skidded two steps back and blushed. “Your hair—is so cute!” Her hands hovered over her mouth, and her eyebrows curved inward.

“Really?” Wendla blushed as she let her lips loose into a grin. “Your skin got paler!”

“It’s from staying after school all day. Everyone said sophomore year would be better, but it's even worse!”

They chatted and shared leftover snacks from their respective trips as they walked towards the damp benches, deciding to stand against the dry, concave wall instead so their skirts couldn’t get wet. The initial shyness gradually melted into their familiar, happy warmth with each laugh and forehead against the shoulder.

“And last year they seemed pretty all out in homecoming decor, but this year is really extreme—just because the theme is Disney. It’s like if Mickey Mouse came to our school and shit all over it.”

“Ew.” Wendla stuck her tongue out. “I thought smart schools didn’t care about that stuff.”

“Well if they have the money to do it, I guess it’s like, might as well.” Thea pulled out her phone and scrolled through her photos. “See this?” A cluster of flower art and wooden stands painted over to resemble Disneyland signs were plotted in the dry grass, so that a tree that once stood egregiously over the school yard was reduced to a faint shadow beneath all of the fluorescent colors.

“Whoa,” Wendla took Thea’s phone and swiped for more photos of the school. “Whoever made these is amazing!”

“Yeah, and the pep rallies aren’t a joke either. Honestly, I really doubt that the jocks have any power, at least not compared to the marching band kids.”

Wendla handed Thea’s phone back and plopped her chin into her hands. “Your school is so cool...” She sighed. “Our theme is kind of Disney too, I guess. It's called ‘A Bug’s Life’. What are we even supposed to do with that?”

Thea laughed. “Do the guys like it?”

“Not really. Well, Moritz seems pretty into it.”

“Huh. How’s he?”

“Well he liked it enough that he wanted to join the committee, but it turned out his GPA was too low,” Thea burst into a fit of laughter. “So he’s been sulking about that.”

“Hah! That’s so Moritz.”

Wendla blinked and twirled the ends of her hair.

“Hey,” Thea’s eyes narrowed as she leaned into her friend’s face. “If you’re thinking that I like Moritz or something then I don’t know who my best friend is anymore.”

“What? No! You and Melchior are totally getting married in Bora Bora and having a three week motel—“

“I’m gonna kill you!” Thea gritted her teeth and slapped a hand over Wendla’s mouth.

Wendla pulled Thea’s hand away and snickered, trying to run away, only for Thea to lock her arms around her waist. Wendla poked the flesh peeking out between Thea’s jacket and the rim of her skirt, and Thea shrieked from the cold touch.

They laughed and squealed before finally deciding to sit on the dried wooden benches. They sighed and leaned their plaited heads and stocking-clad knees together.

“The girls are gonna have a fun time picking their princess dresses, huh?” Wendla asked.

Thea didn’t respond, and Wendla wondered if she put in her earphones without her noticing. “Thea?”

“Yeah, everyone’s already asked everyone out.”

“What?”

“Wendla!” Thea sat up. “I’m so lonely!”

“Huh? But you said you made friends!”

“Yeah, and they’re super nice, but I’m not a part of their group if they post their plans everywhere and then never even talk about it in front of me!” She kicked her legs. “I’m like a lost puppy!”

Wendla furrowed her eyebrows. “Did you ask them if you could go with them?” She held Thea’s hand. “You always talk about how nice they are...I’m sure they wouldn’t say no.”

Thea’s body slumped against the bench. She sighed. “It was so much easier when everyone liked me enough to tell me everything.”

Wendla nodded. “Uh-huh,”

They stared ahead at the stone tiled road that glistened under the sun.

“What about your brother?” Wendla asked.

“As if he cares about this sort of thing.”

“You didn’t care either last year.”

“But this time it's really magical...” Wendla could hear the pout in Thea’s voice. “Plus, I wanted to see the princess dresses.”

Wendla turned her head so she was facing Thea, and the corners of her lips curled upward. “Do you want us to go to your homecoming?”

Thea blushed and nodded.

“Okay! I’m gonna send a mass message now, then!” Wendla cheered as she pulled out her phone and started typing.

Thea wailed and wrapped her arms around Wendla’s waist, her head landing on the soft petticoat fabric covering Wendla’s lap. She positioned herself so her boots slid through the bench’s metal armrest. “Thank you!” She drawled out. “Just marry me already!”

“Fuck no, I'm way too weak to fight off all of your secret admirers.”

“...They don’t exist.” Thea’s words vibrated against Wendla’s stomach.

Wendla rolled her eyes. “The only one who had elaborate lunch confessions was you.”

“That was one time! And Anna literally had _so_ many love letters!” Thea released her arms from Wendla and rolled over to face the apple logo on Wendla’s phone. She let out a long breath and her pitch dropped down a notch. “That’s so old-fashioned though. Who even has the time and energy to do that sort of thing?”

“Remember when Martha did it for Moritz?”

“But I mean boys.”

“Well it wasn’t just the boys.”

They giggled.

“Hm...I always thought Ilse might be a lesbian.”

Wendla placed her elbow on an armrest and leaned her head against her palm. “She never paints her nails. But she likes Moritz. A lot.”

The two jumped when Wendla’s phone buzzed.

“Are they replying to you?”

“No, it's my mom. The message is still sending to all of them since the Wifi here is shit.” She start typing a text back. “I told her that I was going over to Martha’s for a project, and I’ll be home 10 minutes later than I promised if I take the bus.”

“Speaking of girls who like Moritz...” Thea laughed half-heartedly and sat up after getting no response. She frowned. “I guess it’s time to go then. Is everything going to be okay?”

Wendla shrugged. “Yeah, nothing she says ever really means anything, so.”

“What about Martha?”

“I told her about it. Like I said, she never actually does anything.”

“Okay.”

They buttoned up their clothes to the tip of their chins, and packed their phones inside their pockets. They slipped their arms through their backpack straps, and hugged so that their cold cheeks had some semblance of warmth near their ears. They pulled back and held hands.

“Sorry I always have to go early.”

“It’s okay, I told my mom to pick me up at five, so she should be here soon.”

“This never goes as long as we planned to.”

“It’s fine. You can redeem yourself when you all come to homecoming.” Thea grinned.

“Okay...”

“You have to tell them the dresses have to be pretty! And sparkly! And everything!”

“The guys too, right?”

“Especially the guys.”

They hugged again, and as Wendla made her way back to the bus station, she knew that Thea would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined Thea and Wendla being rlly close pals ( ・ω・ )
> 
> Wrote this because my school was doing a Disneyland theme for homecoming and the promo was so hype! Seniors got Fantasyland and I wanted to see all of the pretty dresses. Ultimately I didn't go so this fic's sorta self-projection orz
> 
> The setting is inspired by the Pike Place in Seattle. I don't remember if there were any walking distance bus stations though. The weather is based off of Washington (again) and Chicago, although according to my friend, the super snowy Chicago weather has been declining for years, probably due to climate change..


End file.
